


like the morning dew

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Record shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Miya finds a lost puppy at his door step called Kageyama.





	

Lifting his head from the window, Miya yawns, a teardrop escaping from the corner of his eye and trailing down his jaw line. His body is not ready for the day, at least not before he takes his daily dose of caffeine in the form of coffee. That’s the sole reason he eagerly leaves metro station towards his record store. 

He’s running late today, though he’s skeptical about someone coming to the store at 10 in the morning to buy records. Nevertheless, he increases his pace, hands curled in his navy duffle jacket’s pockets and slowly breathing onto his muffler so that the lower part of his face can stay warm. 

“ _This morning is surprisingly cold,_ “ Miya thinks to himself. Though, the weather condition is not the only thing that surprises him this morning. 

“Hello..?”

The stranger sitting in front of his shop’s pavement immediately rises at the greeting. He has a maroon sweatshirt, black running shorts with leggings underneath. He has deep blue eyes and raven black hair, in contrast to his sharp features he has a somewhat aloof expression. It’s as if he just finished his morning jog, sweat drops still visible on the tips of his bangs, like the morning dew forming on the leaves on the sardinia Miya planted and placed in front of the shop.

“Good morning,” the stranger deadpans.

“It’s the first time someone came this early to my shop.”

“Rather than coming for your shop, “ he averts his gaze, scrunching his nose displeasedly, “I’m lost.”

“ _What the hell?_ ” is what Miya wants to ask, though the helplessness and quivering of the male keeps him in check. He quickly takes off the keys to the shop and welcomes the other. Immediately opening the air conditioner, he informs his guest that he’s going to brew some coffee.

Through the back door, waiting for water to boil, he peeks on his guest. The boy either is a freak when it comes to exercising or a professional because - 

“ _Damn, that body…_ ”

The guest seems more comfortable and warm now, browsing through records in the shop and looking at the posters. When Miya comes out with two coffee cups in his hand, stranger immediately turns towards the door with glimmering eyes.

“You even have Art Blakey, it’s amazing!”

Miya doesn’t hide his astonishment.

“Oh you listen to jazz standards? “

Guest’s features tighten at the comment.

“Please don’t start judging me by my appearance. “

Miya sincerely feels bad about supposing he wouldn’t know and apologizes, trying to better things with offering coffee and bagels. They sit around, chitchat about music and their daily lives. Miya learns that his name is Kageyama Tobio and he’s a professional volleyball player, one year younger than himself and an avid music lover. When Kageyama realizes he’s been sitting at the same stool, conversing with Miya for the past two hours, he wants to take his leave before it’s too late for him. Miya gives directions to Kageyama to the nearest station unwillingly because Kageyama is so his type and he finds himself staring intensely at Kageyama’s chapped lips from time to time and maybe they’ll be more than friends and get along well and oh my the lips and his deep blue eyes and perfect music taste and those leg-

“Miya-san?”

“Hm?”

“Uh, you’ve been shaking my hand for a while.”

Oh, ooh I’m so sorry,” Miya lets Kageyama’s hand go, frustrated. “I just, uh, thought that maybe you’d like to drop sometime. Here’s my card, you can find directions at the back.”

“Thank you for your hospitality, I’ll take my leave. Have a nice day.”

Miya stares into Kageyama’s back until he’s out of his sight and when he returns back into the shop, he sees his reflection at the window, only to realize he’s been furiously blushing.


End file.
